


Morning Cuddles

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Swords And Arrows [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, gay ship, non Canon, pure fluff, wish it was though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: It's the little moments that you want to last forever. This is one of them.





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is extremely short but I have two other's coming that are much longer to make up for it.  
> Originally written for tumblr and I apparently forgot about it.

If sleeping could be considered a past time it would be one of Oliver’s favorites. He enjoyed the mornings he had nothing to do and could stay in bed where he was warm, comfortable, and safe. There were very few of those types of moments anymore, where things where simple and he wasn’t in danger. 

At the moment he was laying on his side trying to pull the blankets closer to his body to block out the cold coming in through the open window just across from him. He sighs, knowing he’s sacrificing his comfort, as he decides to roll over. The arms wrapped tightly and protectively around him make that difficult yet he succeeds. He’s now facing the broad chest of the owner of said arms. Oliver tiredly inches closer to his partner, trying to get comfortable again, the body heat between the two making him sleepy again. 

Slade pulls Oliver nearer to him, not surprised that the kid has sought him out as a heat source, this is a usual thing if they’re both still in bed together and one hasn’t left. He doesn’t mind it though. “Hey kid.” He mumbles as he watches Oliver snuggle impossibly close into his own chest. Any closer and the two just might merge. Not that they weren’t already inseparable.

“Hi.” Oliver slurs, clearly to tires to put much effort into talking. He realizes he doesn’t know when the last time it was he got a really good night’s sleep. Between being the Green Arrow and the mayor of Star City he doesn’t have much time to sleep in. Needless to say he’s enjoying his time with Slade while it lasts and never wants this simple bliss to end. 

He takes in a deep, tired breath as he looks at the man next to him, blue eyes meeting brown. “I didn’t wake you up did I?” Oliver asks. He can feel his body waking up and he groans a bit, not ready to be awake just yet. Slade’s usually an early riser and Oliver has work so this is a rare thing and he wants it to last forever. 

“No, you didn’t. I was already awake. I thought I had woken you up actually.” Slade explains. Oliver’s mouth makes an “oh” shape as he nods and slowly closes his eyes again. “Well you didn’t” He mumbles. Slade is still watching him. Damn the kid is just so cute. 

Oliver can feel himself drifting back to sleep and he’s really hoping Slade doesn’t decide to get up now, that’d be the worse tease. To his luck, however, nothing happens and the two just lay there, Oliver wrapped in Slade’s protective hold and he couldn’t be happier. It’s moments like these where the world beyond the bedroom door don’t exist and it’s just him and his partner. 

He falls back asleep like this and Slade continues to watch him. Wondering how he got so lucky and how, after everything that’s happened and the hell he’s put Oliver through, they’ve made it here. 

On thing is for sure though…

Neither would have it any other way.


End file.
